Hidden Story by Graefoxx
by Kang Delis
Summary: Sorry,,, ini bukan buatan saya dan juga saya tidak sedang mood untuk menerjemahkan ke bahasa indonesia,, so just enjoy your meal saya cuma mau berbagi kepada kawan kawan semua xd see you... ciao #lemon #english reedit
1. Chapter 1

[After Naruto Changed Into Tsunami's Father]

It isn't until Naruto has his clones do another patrol that Tsunami asks the blond shinobi, "Naruto-kun, could you possibly change into a person from a picture?"

"Mmnn," Naruto hums in the affirmative, recalling all the nude photos of women he research to get his Sexy no Jutsu right.

Naruto watches the long-haired mother hesitate before dropping her peeler and carrot. She looks over to the damaged photo on the wall before looking to the door. She turns to Naruto and politely asks in a something of a whisper, "can… can you please come with me?"

Naruto follows the woman to her bedroom and along with his heightened blood flow, thoughts of Kurenai and his senses, Naruto is acutely aware of how nice it smells. The woman ignores the young blond while she rummages through her well-organized closet for a box buried deep behind everything. She takes out a single photo of a strong-looking man in fishers gear and a white rope around his forehead tied at the side.

The fact that Tsunami looks so lovingly sad at the photo snaps Naruto out of his arousal. With unshed tears in her eyes, she turns to Naruto and extends the photo, asking, "would it be at all possible if you transformed into this man?"

Naruto took the photo and analyzed his features as he inadvertently yet unabashed asks, "who is he?"

"He… I've lost two husbands in my short life," she answers. "I… I just want to feel some closure… or forget, or simply see… I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I don't know what I'm asking. You shouldn't have to-"

"Sure," Naruto tells her. He puts his fingers together and a second later Naruto looks exactly like the man in the photo, smiling, but at her expression of lost love, he smiles weakly. Unexpectedly, sorrowful melancholy spurns Tsunami's muscles to run into his chest, wrapping her arms around his chakra-solid form. She's clearly upset as she holds him with as much strength as her trembling arms have. Three months ago he wouldn't know how to react if a girl hugged him, especially if he could feel their soft breasts cushion so amazingly against him.

When he hears her mumbling apologies, Naruto realizes he doesn't know what the voice of the man in the photo sounds like so decides to say nothing. Instead, he hugs her back and hopes that it's good enough.

"I'm so sorry," she says before pulling away some to look him in his eyes. She looks pained, expressing a variety of longing and sadness for the image of this man, her late husband suddenly before her. "Dearest…"

Naruto shakes his head, no, hoping she understands whatever her troubles, it's not her fault. Enjoying the warmth and hoping to help, Naruto cups her face in his larger hands.

So lost in the likeness of her strongest love and the shocking dam of feelings threatening to break free, without thought, Tsunami leans up and kisses him, completely opening Naruto's eyes in shock and dispelling the jutsu. When her upward leaning kiss turns into a downward leaning liplock, she opens her eyes to identify the truth behind the fantasy. She's kissing a boy not that much older than her son.

'_This… this… isn't my husband_!' she mentally screams. Tsunami feels disjointed, functioning and not functioning at the same time. It's like she knows two things. One is a physical reaction from an intimate act. Her body simply knows this feeling leads to better feelings and prepares accordingly. And secondly, her mind is shocked by how wrong she was to see the likeness of her husband. Like the photo of him she couldn't let go of, she should've kept these feelings buried deep in the back of her lonely heart. Despite kissing someone she shouldn't be kissing, Tsunami feels expansive sadness for doing this in the first place, and partly due to her vulnerable heart and shamed mind, her body isn't getting the signal to do something about it.

So strong was her self-loathing for losing her mind and so arrested was her body's reaction to push the boy away, after a few seconds Naruto simply leans in, enjoying the warm soft contact enough to deepen it. Eyes closed with thoughts of Kurenai's lessons, Naruto opens his mouth to slide his tongue against her lips as he cups her jaw. The way he leads, Tsunami reacts a bit and the slight parting of her lips is all Naruto needed to slide his tongue into her oral cavity, greeting her oral appendage and playing with it. Naruto pulls her face in more with his lead hand as he tilts his head to the side. His left travels in her lush silky hair to the back of her head and gripping her with a bit of a tug.

Tsunami moans at the bit of hair pulling and she can't believe it when she feels the heat of her body double and pool between her legs. She can't believe anything when her mind reminds her, '_this is sexual!_'

Naruto swivels the kiss to the opposite side of her face as the hand cupping her jaw travels down her neck until he grips the base with surprising strength and warmth. Moving back some, Tsunami wonders if he'll end this when he sucks at her lower lip, nibbles it then swivels back, kissing her just as deeply with a playful tongue.

It isn't until the hand at the base of her neck moves lower to cup her breast that Tsunami braces and draws enough strength to push away. Her knees felt paper thin and she falls to the mat away from him, bracing herself with her hands, protesting, "wait," as she gathers her breath and bearings.

Naruto hadn't expected her pulling away, though he couldn't really think about how the kiss started with most of her thighs showing and a bunched-up skirt that does little to hide the curve of her butt. While not quite the bubbly bottom Kurenai's strong legs support, Tsunami does have more than enough for him to grip.

"It's okay nee-chan," Naruto states as he grips the underside of her luscious posterior, massaging and rolling the tender flesh with his strong grip. "I can make you feel good."

"W-wait," Tsunami twists to look at him at the warm touch. "I- you can't. You're just a child."

"I'm a ninja," he defends, momentarily irked as he tightens his massage before realizing, "I want to help you."

"You can't!" Tsunami calls, pressing a hand against his chest. "We can't- Listen, I'm sorry I let this-"

"Don't be sorry," Naruto says moving his hard frame closer to her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You lost someone special to you-" At the mention of her lost love, and so fresh from her emotional upsurge, he stiff body weakens as he continues. "And that hurts." Naruto's hand releases the woman's pert bottom to snake down and under her bunched-up skirt. "I just want to make you feel better for a little while, at least," he firmly tells her as his fingers brush against the softness of her inner thighs. They were much different than Kurenai's. Even Ino's thighs felt stronger, but still the way they quivered felt nice.

Tsunami snaps her legs shut, but clearly, his middle finger is close enough to flick at the fleshy hood beneath her moistening panties. She grips his strong forearms with both hands trying to think beyond rising warmth. It's been years since she's been physically stimulated by another man, but Naruto is only a handful of years older than Inari, and she can't do this. Nice as he is strong, she has to tell him, "Naruto, I think- mnn."

She's cut off when his lips find hers and his tongue is back in her mouth. At the flicking feeling at her dampening pussy and a long tongue dominating hers as his mouth sucks her in, Tsunami's hips rock and roll once before they quake in a thrilling feeling. Her outstretched arms burn and weaken, allowing his hand to move closer to her wet nether lips. The blond ninja feels her slick lips and thinks they're not so different from his raven-haired Jōnin. While he makes out with the mouth above, he slides two fingers in the mouth below.

She moans at the intrusion and he feels her grip him. Naruto still doesn't understand the observable cues Kurenai talks about in order to be sure he's making her feel good, but he takes the way she grips him to be a good sign. Recalling how much Nai-chan does the same, Naruto's pants now feel like they're choking him. Naruto pulls his mouth and hand away. Rather than figuring out how to remove her skirt, he simply raises it to her waist before he grips her plain white panties and begins pulling down when her hands snap to his, holding them.

She takes a breath before telling him, "I'm grateful you want to help but this isn't- we can't do this. You and I can't do this."

Having heard this from Ino and Kurenai, Naruto huffs with some frustration. He simply can't understand why they all want to keep him a secret. Is he so horrible that no one would appreciate telling others about him? Still, like Kurenai, Naruto glumly tells Tsunami, "it's okay, Tsunami-chan. I promise I won't tell anyone. We can keep it a secret."

Feeling the growing ache in her legs is enough for her mind to debate her physical yearning for her moral integrity. After all, who's the victim here? In his mind, he's helping her and in her mind, she needs a balm for the reopened wound of her heart. Despite the interested men in the village, her mind could simply never accept the advances of another. 'If no one finds out, what's the big deal?' she wonders. This isn't about victims and abuse. 'This is just a reprieve,' she thinks, letting go of his hands, and adds, "just- just this once."

"Sure," He agrees as he quickly slides her panties down her tan legs. She has more hair than Kuranai, not that it matters to him in any way.

"And you mustn't tell anyone," Tsunami speaks, covering her eyes with her forearms as she feels him effortless elevate her right leg to slip between them. Hearing his hum of agreement and his opening zipper felt like the difference between a knock on the door and the sound of a cell door closing. Panicking over the stupidity of her lapse in sanity, Tsunami leans up to stop him, declaring, "wait," as she puts her hands on his shoulders. She may as well, using them to brace herself when she feels his girth squeeze into her vaginal canal.

On her back, knees bent with a blond boy between them and up with her skirt bunched up at her waist, Tsunami didn't know what she was expecting making love to a teenager. She supposes she wasn't expecting anything as long as he could help her avert her attention from the reformed pain in her chest, but she certainly never expected him to spread her weeping walls so thoroughly. She hears herself moan in her surprise as he pulls back a bit before driving farther into her leaking womanhood.

'_He's inside_,' she thinks with some measure of defeat. '_You let a boy inside of you,_' an accusatory voice in her mind beats her with as he starts repeating his thrust more and more until unbelievably, he's reached her cervix. Tsunami felt full to her throat as she hears him groan, "you feel so good nee-chan! You feel amazing." Her body clutches at him in response, falling more and more into the pleasant feeling building within.

Naruto pulls out slowly. Despite missing Kurenai, missing this wet hot feeling, he doesn't just ram in as much as he knows he can. He wants to savor the wonderful sensation as he slowly pushes himself back in. She doesn't grip him nearly as strong as Kurenai but in a soft sort of way it feels just as good. Naruto didn't realize he was failing his sensei as Tsunami's moans started to become more frequent and he could keep from thinking of reaching his own pleasurable climax. Fortunately, his girth, length, and pronounced head did the work for him.

Tsunami couldn't believe how amazing being gutted feels. His initially slow pace did wonders getting her accustomed to his size, building a tempo to the shameless pounding he's giving her now is making her forget herself. Tsunami moans, "_mmmn,_ Naruto!" often as he continues drilling her gushing center. Hearing the constant wet slapping of the throbbing cock stuffing her quaking womb, she feels so disgraced, thrilling her that much closer to her building end. The thick coil tightens and Tsunami is almost scared by how hard and fast he's taking her, wondering if his hips will ever stop even if she orgasms. The idea that he would keep fucking her senseless despite being so incredibly sensitive scares her.

"You're so hot," Naruto groans to the ceiling above as he stuffs his hungry cock into her pot of liquid honey. Gripping her waist Naruto easily elevates her with his superior strength and digs in her massaging nectar happily, relishing in the superheat of her.

"_MMn… aahn… ahn, haann_, don't- don't stop!" she yells, bracing herself as steady as their rocking thrusting crotches will allow. "_Ahn!_ I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cummmm!" She yells, feeling the taunt juicy coiled at her hot center finally snaps, exploding a mess of electric bliss throughout her entire fragile body. Tsunami's torque is high, twitching and quaking with over sensitivity and bliss. Unaware of anything else until she realizes her fears have come true. Naruto hasn't stopped. He hasn't slowed and her over-sensitivity is rocketing her to a second powerful orgasm.

"Mnn, ahn, wai-, Naru- Ahn Ahh, Ahhh, I'm goin'ta, M'goingt!" is all she can assert before a weeping scream rips through her throat as another explosion of pleasure rips through her body, squeezing his rock hard cock so hard, Tsunami's sure her cunts permanently molded to his shape. The strength of her second orgasm seemed to have done the trick as he stuffs his stiff rod deep as her quaking center can allow and shoots repeated loads of liquid heat directly into her uterus. He groans happily as the molten heat of his discharge elevates the white of her mind to loopy dementia.

Physically-memorized from his lessons with Kurenai, Naruto's body rolls his pressed-down gyrating hips with long digging strides, extending his own pleasure and ensuring Tsunami stays mindless in euphoria twice as long as her grateful, sweaty body squeezes the thick cum from his flushing urethra. Dark locks stuck to her sweaty forehead, Tsunami's fried and tried body falls back, reveling in pleasant sensations surging as ecstasy ruptures ripples up and down her entire system.

"How do you feel," he asks her, barely out of breath.

"_Mnnn_," is her only response before he leans down and kisses her deeply. The heat of their bodies pressed together as he cuts off half of her ability to breath is stifling in a pleasurable way and she kisses him back just as enthusiastically.

Though Naruto wanted to go one more round, he knows it won't be long until Kakashi, Sasuke, or Inari show up. He pulls his mouth back, enjoying her slight whimper before he extricates his softened penis from her womanhood.

"It won't be long before the others get here," he tells her as he stands and zips up. "I'll head downstairs first."

With Naruto gone, Tsunami is struck with the full gravity of her impulsive, mournful, indiscretion. "I had sex with a child…" Despite the distress of the significance of that statement, her body _actually_ twinkles and flutters more, shaming her further. Outside of the thundering whirlwind of her shame-filled pleasure, her only thought as she expends his healthy helping of spunk from her sensitive quim is, '_thank kami it's my safe day_.'

Tsunami couldn't understand how Naruto could act so natural in front of her family and his teammates. If it wasn't for her quiet demeanor, no one would possibly think anything was amiss. But of course, Tsunami couldn't help thinking about it… what they'd done… how big he is… how hard she came. As if awakened from a long sleep, her body was humming for activity. She could tell her delighted body wanted more. The aches she enjoys are as much a reminder as the memories of their moaning, his cock stuffing and gutting her so hard, so bestially. It was all she could think of, keeping her hot and eager throughout the day. '_If only he was older_,' Tsunami bemoans as she listlessly washes the dishes.

"Would you like some help," Naruto calls from behind her, scaring her to holy hell. Her shriek caused the entire room to look as Naruto apologizes.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," he anxiously states.

Pressing a calming hand to her heart-pounding chest, Tsunami tries to reassure the blond and the others, "it's okay, Naruto-kun. I was in deep in thought. It wasn't your fault."

"Do you need to lie down," Tazuna asks with concern. "You've been rather flush the entire night."

"I can give you a simple physical, if you like, Tsunami-san," Sakura adds.

"Thank you," Tsunami tells them. "Maybe a bit of fresh air might help, if that's okay." She bows respectfully after Kakashi nods who then turns to Naruto.

"I guess I'm up," Naruto states following her out.

After they walk a good distance from the house, Naruto asks, "nee-chan, are you okay? You've been out of it all day. Did you not like it? Was I bad?"

She turns to him, blushing at the sight of his blue eyes in the purple of the night. Finding it easier to answer him by looking away, she tells him, "you- you did fine, Naruto-kun… in fact, it felt _very_ good."

"So what's the problem," Naruto asks with genuine concern.

"You're- I'm simply too old for you," she asserts. "You should be with a girl your own age, not an old mother like me."

"I don't think you're old," Naruto returns with his usual zeal. "And you may be a mom, but you're still pretty hot. Any guy would be super lucky to have you."

Blushing at the, 'have you,' she forces some chuckles before stating, "th-thank you. It's just this is not a good thing. I'm an adult and what I did is a crime."

"It's okay, then," Naruto voices exuberantly. "I'm an adult too! All ninja are. My Hitai-ate means that my home thinks I'm old enough and strong enough to protect them."

"I don't believe they would approve of what we did," is the only argument Tsunami can respond with.

"Well, this has nothing to do with them so I don't see why they need to know. Does that mean you don't want to go again?"

Tsunami pulls up to a stop. The grand question of her dilemma is revealed and she's honestly confused.

Naruto isn't sure what she wants, but he takes her hand and leads her into the forest. Slowly he turns her toward a tree, pressing her against it as he lifts her confusing skirt. Normally Kurenai takes her clothes off, so he makes a mental note to ask her about this when he gets back. Without raising a voice of resistance, her slides her black panties down before he plunges his tongue in her warm snatch. After pleasuring his red-eyed sensei, Naruto once told Kurenai how it feels like he's eating ramen when he's lapping in her privates. She told him mental images are helpful but to never mention that again. He isn't sure why, but he enjoys Tsunami-chan's pussy as it starts to leak and quiver.

It isn't long before she's moaning and Naruto is so lost in the wonderful taste of her salty wetness, he's surprised when she squirts a bit as she moans loudly. If he didn't have her by the waist he was pretty sure she would fall to the ground. Fairly certain she's ready, he brings his eager cock and in a single thrust, fully embeds himself in her spasming tightness. It instantly feels fantastic and he forgets the world as he fucks her for all he's worth. He fucks her through her second and third orgasm before he finally fills her velvet chamber with his hot seed.

Naruto would've gone for another round but she passed out.

[END of Omake]

AN: Naruto and Tsunami would have sex every so often. I was undecided if he would get her preggers, though. I doubt Tsunami was expecting to have sex let alone would be on the pill. It was a toss up that I thankfully never had to make a decision on.


	2. Chapter 2

"1...2...3! GOOD MORNING BABY BOY!

"AH! WHAT THE HELL MOM?!"

Were the cries heard early in the morning emanating from the household of Konoha's resident Uzumakis. Uzumaki Kushina widow to the former Hokage Namikaze Minato was currently in the process of waking their only son Naruto to begin his first day back to school at the academy. Unfortunately for said son the method his mother was fond of using often involved her flipping him right out of his bed, she even made sure to do it after a hard night of training so as to catch him off guard every time. After righting himself from his current upside down position to a sitting one on the floor the young blonde rubbed the back of his neck to work out any kinks before glaring at his mother who was trying and failing to keep a smile off her face. Giving an irritated huff Naruto spoke with a matching tone,"Seriously? Why do you always do that after training Kurama and I past bedtime?"

'Kurama and "ME" brat.', Mentally corrected the demon fox his father had been forced to seal inside him on the day of his birth.

'Really? Could've sworn it was the way I said it.' Was the whiskered youths mental response. At that he could practically feel the internal eye roll of the great beast for a mortal daring to doubt his "vast eternal knowledge".

After recomposing herself Kushina replied with a grin,"Cause it's always funny my baby boy! Now hurry up and get ready while I get breakfast started!" With that the red haired mother walked out of the room still giggling a little as she headed downstairs.

"Grr. Ya know a growing boy needs his rest after a night of hard work! I don't plan on staying short forever!", Naruto called out after his mother.

"You can sleep in class!" Kushina called back already at the bottom of the staircase from the sound of it, Naruto reasoned she must have jumped down the stairs with Kurama nodding internally at his assumption.

"Pretty sure Shikamaru would love to hear that from his mom.", the young Uzumaki grumbled, mentioning his perpetually lazy friend before standing up to get ready for the day.

Walking into the dining room/kitchen Kushina stopped briefly to give a prayer at the shrine she had set up for her departed love. After Minatos death Kushina never dated or even entertained the thought of re-marriage, she was sure the village council men would have loved to marry her off to produce more offspring but she put a stop to that herself using what little remnants of Kuramas power she had left from her time as his container. Striking fear into their hearts and nearly causing a few heart attacks, she also made sure her son was left untouched by any of their plans keeping his status as a container a secret. Taking his training into her own hands Naruto was already a force to be reckoned with having learned quickly much of what she had to offer, he had even formed something of a rapport with the 9 tails within him. Though she made sure to drill some humility into that thick skull of his.

'Seriously! He saves her from bullies and has no idea why she wants to be around him so much! At least he's friends with Hinata for now. No way he's ever gonna find another girl as sweet, caring, and as pretty as his mother like her!...Though hopefully she's not too much like me or he's in for a rough wedding night!', Were the Matriarchs "humble" thoughts as she finished her prayer and got breakfast ready for them. As she worked the female Uzumaki couldn't help but feel like she'd forgotten something, her eyes drifting around in thought before eventually landing on the calendar hanging nearby. Violet orbs flying open Kushina felt heat spread across her cheeks as a grin she would never show her son appeared on her face upon seeing the date.

Speaking of she quickly wiped the look off her face upon hearing him come down the steps before finishing up their meal. She needed to be patient. She was a mother first and foremost. Setting the plates down Kushina and Naruto ate breakfast together after he had offered his own prayers to his father. Then she saw him off to school,"Have a great day sweetie! Try not to give Iruka too much hell!" Bento in hand Naruto turned back with a grin to wave to his mother before running off, no doubt eager to meet up with Hinata so they could walk together. Seeing him run off Kushina damn near slammed the door shut before leaning her back against it. Her breathing becoming heavy, her large chest heaving as she moved her hand down into her skirt sneaking under her panties to feel that she was already beginning to moisten.

"Hehe, settle down big girl. We've yet to even get to the fun yet.", Kushina spoke to herself as she felt a shiver go up her spine in anticipation. Walking upstairs to her bedroom she began to pack what she needed for later on with smile on her face the whole time. Soon she walked back with a bag slung over her shoulder, reaching behind herself she pulled out a large piece of paper with an elaborate seal written onto it. Looking it over briefly before nodding to herself that it was good she placed it on the counter and put her hand over it focusing her chakra into the seal adding a little more than what was needed just to be on the safe side. The red haired woman soon watched as the seal stretch from beneath her hand over her skin before she felt multiple small needles pierce her hand taking some of her blood and then recede. Taking her hand off she shook it a little to wave off some of the pain,"Man, I hate needles."

Then taking a few steps back the mother of one watched as the seal turned blood red before it began to glow and grow, thinking quickly Kushina grabbed a corner of the paper and pulled it off the counter letting it fall to floor. As soon as it landed an arm shot out of the seal followed by another as the figure pulled itself completely up out of the seal. Shakily the figure stood up and stared at her expectingly. Violet eyes met an identical pair as Kushina stared at her clone before she began to circle around it looking her over.

"Looks good and yup! There's the mole on my right ass cheek! Perfect!", Kushina said out loud with a grin matched only by her naked clone.

"Good to hear! Ngh, guess it's time again huh?", Clone Kushina spoke as she stretched her body out to get rid of any soreness. Nodding to...herself Kushina couldn't help but marvel at the seal clone. Her clan had really outdone themselves with this little number as it created an exact duplicate of the user that was completely subservient and would only dispel upon receiving a mortal wound or after she dismissed it herself. Smiling the red head told the clone to get dressed before making her way down into the basement to use a secret tunnel to leave the village.

Fixing the bag over her shoulder Kushina notes that it was nearing midday as she left the tunnel and that meant she would reach her destination just before evening if she kept up her speed which made her smile. Nearing the gates of her chosen location the Uzumaki stared up at the sign that read YOKUZETSU. The name of the town was a play on the words for desire and despair. Yokubo and Zetsubo, named after both since it was a gambling town you visited to have one fulfilled or left with the other. Making her way to a hotel Kushina smirked to herself as she was a veteran here so she never had to worry about falling to one. Only the desire of having her want for carnal pleasure would be satisfied she thought while checking in. Looking around her simple but nice room Kushina couldn't help but let her mind wander as she got dressed for the occasion.

While it was true that she stopped dating and would never remarry that didn't mean Kushinas sex life came to an end. Quite the opposite actually, she had a very large sexual appetite that Minato had been able to satisfy perfectly when he was alive but after his passing she had suppressed it in favor of raising their boy. Only coming across the flyer for this small out of the way town by chance one day did she feel the flames of her loins possibly reignite and she had come to investigate after having the Naras watch Naruto for her. It had been everything she wanted and knew this wouldn't be a onetime trip. So after her first time she began carefully planning these trips so as to never be found out, even finding the seal clone and some memory altering seals just incase anyone recognized her.

With a final snap she finished changing walking over to look at herself in the full length mirror in the room. Knowing her long red hair alone would be an eye catcher she went for a darker more enticing color for her outfit. Purple to match her eyes! Starting from the bottom she'd put on a pair of thigh high stockings over her shapely legs that would go well with the heels she'd brought with her, clipped onto them was a garterbelt with the straps coming down the back of her juicy ass, for bottoms she'd put on a g-string that was partially transparent exposing her shaven pussy for any who wanted to see, going up further she chose to wear a corset that made her already large breasts look bigger revealing a generous amount of cleavage with an also near transparent look to it her nipples were barely visible through the top, along her arms she wore sleeves that hooked on her middle finger stopping mid-bicep, around her neck was a black choker, and finally to complete her look she tied her long hair up into a ponytail.

Grabbing a breast in hand Kushina gave the large mound a squeeze while her other hand ran over her wide hips, down her flat belly stopping near her snatch as a shiver of lust went up her spine bringing a blush and lusty smile across her face. Motherhood had been kind to her figure, she'd already had an amazing body before but since giving birth she'd become a full blown MILF and she was eager to parade this body down the street below and get a good fuck. Looking out the window she already saw others walking around as the sun went down and quickly grabbed her trench coat slipping it on along with her heels, making her way down onto the streets.

Walking out into night she made her way not far from her hotel that way once she'd made her selection she could quickly drag him back to her room, looking around she saw other women had the same idea as hers hanging close to their respective areas waiting to start as the men walked around looking at each girl trying to guess what was underneath their coats. This event was the main reason why people came to this town, on the surface it was just a regular gambling town but every so often they would hold this special event where everyone let loose and went wild with sex. The only reason this wasn't as well known as it should've been was because of an unspoken but agreed upon policy of what happens here stays here. Kushina wondered how many of the older women here were like her or were secretly frustrated housewives, shrugging she put that thought aside as she waited. It was almost time.

Soon the sound of bells could be heard ringing throughout the town, the signal everyone wanted to hear as every woman undid their coats letting them drop to the ground exposing what was underneath. The red headed MILF was quick to follow suit nearly ripping her own coat off as she looked around, she saw all manner of sexy slutty outfits ranging from swimsuits, to cosplay, to lingerie like what she wore, or even just straight up naked as the day they were born. Soon people began picking their partners dragging them back to their respective rooms or just started fucking on the spot. Licking her lips Kushina was about to grab a stud of her own until she felt someone's hand grab her ass. A slutty smile spread across her face as she turned to address her new man for the night.

"Well now, I do hope you're planning on not getting any-", Kushina cut herself off upon seeing the man behind her. Young man actually.

"Erhm, actually I was planning on the opposite. Heh, but I guess you don't wanna so...", was the reply from the taller but obviously much younger man as he dejectedly brushed some blonde hair out of his face revealing a pair of cobalt blue eyes. Kushina herself however remained silent as she thought about this new development, looking him over as he stood awkwardly unsure what to do next the Uzumaki saw that he was at most probably five years older than her son putting him at seventeen. Being a self-proclaimed vet at this event of debauchery she had seen couples of all legal ages hooking up but she herself usually stayed within her own age range. She was tempted to devour the forbidden fruit before her but seeing someone so close to her child's age and her husbands looks threw her off a little. On the other hand though as she stared at him blush and fidget, his eyes darting around at the various couples the red haired mother felt her own motherly instincts start to reawaken wanting to take him by the hand hold him close to comfort the young blonde while she reached down into his pants and- "Actually, on second thought. You'd be perfect for me right now! Shall we?"

"Ah! Are you su-", Kushina cut off the youth by grabbing his head between her hands and shoving his face into her cleavage, enjoying the blush that spread across his face upon feeling her large mounds rub against him. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, oh she was going to enjoy this! Quickly taking him up to her room she had the blonde strip down to his boxers before having him sit on her bed and tell her his name along with what he was doing here besides the obvious.

"Well, my name's Jin and long story short I wanna get some experience in this sort of stuff!", was his short answer. Giggling Kushina stood in front of him before leaning over and reaching to run her hand through his hair before tracing his face then placing her fingers on his chin she tilted his head up to make his eyes meet hers. "Oh, sweetie. You and I both know there's more to it than that. If you're honest with me I promise to make this little lesson very pleasurable for us both."

"What do you mean?"

Smiling Kushina responded by closing the gap between them kissing him as well pressing her body against his. Her chest mashed against his own as their tongues played with and massaged each other while she felt something hard grow down between their bodies. Disengaging from the kiss the older woman smiled seeing his dazed expression before slowly kneeling between his legs dragging her soft breasts down his body, making him shiver.

"That is what I mean. Honesty will always be rewarded with me, honey." Kushina spoke her eyes looking briefly at the large tent in his boxers before raising a single red brow in question.

"I am here for the experience but it's also for this girl.", Jin answered looking down at Kushina as she smiled looking satisfied with the answer before she freed his cock from his boxers. Gasping to herself the former container felt herself drool a little from both her upper and lower mouths at the size of the cock before her. Easily eleven inches long and as thick as her wrist she reached out to grab his flesh tower to which he jumped a little from the contact.

"I'm guessing you chose me because we share a hair color?", Kushina questioned knowing her bright red hair was one her more distinctive features as she kept his cock in her grasp waiting for his answer.

"Sort of. Hers is darker on top almost black with it turning red at the tips, also her hair is shorter she only recently started letting it grow out.", Jin informed her to which she began moving her hand up and down his pole jerking him off slowly. As she did so she felt herself growing hotter and moist over the control she had currently coaxing a groan from the young man with her handjob.

"Younger or older? I would assume older.", Kushina stated as she felt his pre-cum leak down his pole making her hand slick as she continued her work.

"Y-younger!,"Jin stammered out as he tried his best to hold back from cumming.

"Oh ho! Now I see! You want to be the experienced older man who sweeps the young maiden off her feet, right?", She accused as her hand picked up speed while her body heated up further, her slit dripping through her thin panties onto the floor. Jin could only nod in affirmation to the older woman as he groaned no doubt about to explode at any moment. Seeing this Kushina stopped and removed her hand prompting the blonde to look down at her with a desperate question in his eyes. With a seductive smile the red haired woman simply raised her hand to her lips and licked off the cum tasting it, finding it satisfactory she swallowed before responding with a matching tone."Honest boys deserve to be rewarded."

With that she unzipped her corset letting her large breasts bounce free before taking one in each hand and moving closer to his cock then with a CLAP trapped it between her bosom drawing a moan from the younger male. Kushina let him catch his breath before she began wanting to prolong his orgasm a little, then after getting a nod from him started to drag her tits up his still slick shaft and then back down and then repeated herself again picking up speed. Up and down she went with her titjob rubbing his meat between her mounds as she opened her mouth sticking her tongue out to let her saliva leak down his cock mixing with his cum to provide more lube. She would alternate between dragging her tits up and down or stayed still and just squeeze his cock between her pillows. She even began alternating her tits dragging only one up while the other stayed down then reversing it. Soon she felt his cock begin to expand between her jugs close to erupting so she leaned down and dragged her tongue up his fuckstick before taking him in her mouth. This proved to be the trigger as his cum came rushing out forcing Kushina to gulp down each sizable shot warming her belly and making her lust grow even more. Despite her best efforts though she could feel some of his jizz leak out the sides of her mouth falling onto her chest and into her cleavage making her body hotter. Eventually she felt the torrent of cum stop before he fell back onto the bed panting and pulling his still stiff dick from her lips. Looking down Kushina began to scoop up the cum that had escaped from earlier shuddering in delight when she gulped the creamy substance down. She was feeling like a slut and she loved every moment.

Smirking at her current lover Kushina crawled onto him, getting on all fours above him before turning around reverse cowgirl to show him her moist cunt. Reaching behind herself she spread her lips showing him her inner sex before speaking in a sultry tone,"Your turn now!"

With no hesitation she felt him grab her hips and pull her lower half down onto his face as well as a new fleshy invader exploring her depths. Feeling his tongue probe her inner pussy Kushina let out a loud moan before turning her attention to his tower, leaning down she lapped at the cum that was oozing out of the tip at this point making her partner jump sending him deeper into her cunt bringing out more pleasure for the MILF.

"Ooh! Right there! Ah! Keep going! Once you've made me cum then the REAL fun starts!," Kushina moaned out loud feeling him add two of his fingers inside stretching her out even more and making more of her essence squirt out. Deciding to reward him for his surprisingly goo work Kushina went back down taking his whole length down her gullet in one go prompting him to moan into her cunt sending a wave of ecstasy trough her. Now in the sixty-nine position the two began to really go at it with Kushina bobbing her head while dragging her tongue up and down his pole sucking on it with only the head in her mouth while she jerked the rest with her hand, meanwhile Jin was drinking down her womanly fluids as he ran his tongue up and down her slit, playing with her lower lips while his fingers massaged her insides. Soon Jin found her clit and with a gentle pinch between his teeth triggered her orgasm sending her fluids squirting into his mouth as she moaned around his cock making him explode once more in her mouth. Once again gulping down his white hot spunk Kushina could feel her core grow hotter from the semen as the flow soon stopped, her own orgasm also began to die down as she lifted herself off him.

Falling back onto the bed panting Kushina couldn't help but ask,"This IS your first time right? You certainly seem to know how it all works down there." While she could tell he was inexperienced somewhat she also felt he had a general idea of how to please a woman making her wonder.

Turning around to face her while catching his own breath the young blonde replied," My sisters gave me a lesson in case I ever got lucky." Accepting his answer the red head licked her lips as she noticed he was still hard and ready for more. She was starting to regret not picking a younger suitor sooner given she previously had to go through multiple partners before being satisfied for an evening. 'Then again, that has its own delicious benefits too!', Was the thought that went through her slutty mind. Feeling ready for the main course Kushina arched her back making her breasts more pronounced as she reached under herself to spread her soaked slit open once again enticingly and said out loud,"Time for your final lesson! NOW SHOVE THAT COCK WHERE IT BELONGS!

In a flash she found him looming over her between her legs with one hand next to her head while the other lined the veiny organ up to penetrate her and following her command stuffed her full of cock in one push. Violet eyes going wide as she moaned like a whore from finally having her walls stretched deliciously by the large dick Kushina reaches up wrapping her arms around his shoulders to bring him closer to her and whispered,"Congratulations. Now FUCK this MILF good and hard!" With those words she felt him stiffen inside her even more before slowly pulling back till just the head was left inside before ramming back into her cunt drawing out another loud moan from her. Taking her lips with his own Jin silenced her moaning as he began to pummel her twat hard, his dick massaging her walls and hitting the entrance to her hungry womb. Her pussy continued to leak out her juices under his assault and soon a wet slapping sound echoed throughout the room as the two fucked, their hips slamming into one another. Flexing her vaginal muscles to milk him Kushina sloppily swapped spit with her young lover when she felt him grab hold of one of her tits, groping it as he fucked her pussy grinding his dick deeper into her, the tip kissing the entrance to her womb. Her other boob bounced freely as her body was rocked by his thrusting. She wondered if this vigor came from him finding out she was a mother, she never understood the appeal herself but it helped her get some good fucks so she never cared.

Removing his lips from hers Kushina watched as he leaned down to capture her other breast in his mouth, his tongue licking around her nipple before sucking on it. His other hand also began to pinch and twist her other nipple making the red haired woman moan out loud like a wanton slut as her vagina tightened around his flesh pole even more becoming a pleasurable vice around him. She felt his thrusts begin to pick up speed and his cock expand even more the telltale signs he was about to cum so without thinking she locked her legs around his waist to ensure he wouldn't pull out.

"INSIDE! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR CUM INSIDE ME! BREED ME!", Kushina passionately demanded and she got her wish as after a few more thrusts Jin's body stiffened up in her grasp as he came. "OH GOD YES!," She cried out as she felt his young cum splash into her womb filling her up and sending her into her own orgasm. Even with his cock still in her Kushina could feel it overflow and leak out of her cunt and she could only hold onto him tighter as they rode out their orgasms together, her snatch clenching around his member to drain him of as much of his seed as possible. Eventually she felt herself comedown from her sexually induce high and released the younger man, panting as he pulled out of her letting their combined juices spill out of her well fucked hole down onto the bed.

Still catching her breath the Uzumaki matriarch was about to suggest another round when she suddenly found herself turned around and flipped onto all fours. Looking up she saw her reflection in the mirror and more importantly she saw Jin's eyes were clouded over with lust as he stared down at her still dripping cunt. Jumping when his hands grabbed her hips Kushina opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as the blonde rammed his cock back into her drawing out a cry of ecstasy from the mother of one as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. He leaned over her back as he ground his dick into her staring at their reflection in the mirror.

"A mother? Look at you! You look more like WHORE who's hungry for cock! Even now I can feel you trying take in more of my cum like a SLUT!", Jin spoke in a harsh tone making Kushina wonder where the nervous boy from before had gone. She honestly didn't really care as she felt her self getting even more turned on from his words and rough treatment, he was right after all. Her greedy cunt was trying to get him to start pounding her like the slut she is. It had been the whole reason why she came here after all!

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M JUST A HUNGRY WHORE OF A MOTHER WHO WANTS YOU TO FUCK THE SHIT OF HER! NOW DO IT! POUND THIS BITCH!", Kushina voiced her thoughts aloud as she ground her hips into his pulling his duck in deeper and also sent shivers of pleasure up both their spines. Getting no response she instead felt him pull out of her before slamming back into her harshly ripping another orgasm out of her but instead of waiting for her to finish he began to fuck her hard! His thrusts into her pussy were fast and relentless making her entire body shake back and forth as he held onto her ponytail like a reign. Kushina could do nothing but moan as he rode her like the bitch she was, his thick cock splitting her open again and again. Opening her eyes Kushina looked at the person she saw in the mirror. She didn't see a strong Shinobi mother, a clan leader, or the widow of the Fourth Hokage. All she saw was a woman being used like a toy to get some stranger off. A slut with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her body was constantly being moved by the thrusts of a another man. A whore whose breasts were swinging like pendulums in time with her pussy getting pounded. She was getting fucked like a dog as he slapped her ass making her cum one after another and the sounds of their fucking echoed throughout the room. Kushina loved every moment of it.

"FUCK! YESH! YESH! RIGHT THERE! YOU'RE SHO DEEP! I SHOULD'VE FUCKED SHOMEONE YOUNGER SHOONER!," Kushina slurred her words as she became lost in the pleasure given to her by the younger blonde. All she could focus on was his cock as he plundered her depths never slowing down or getting weaker. Stretching her deliciously and hitting the right spots Kushina felt her upper half growing weaker yet she stayed upright supported by his grip on her hair. Suddenly she lost that support and thought she was about to fall over until Jin cupped her breasts pulling her back up against him as he continued thrusting into her with them both on their knees hitting new spots and groping her tits, increasing her arousal. Kushina let her head fall back in pleasure as she reached down to play with her clit with one hand while the other pull her current lover into the crook of her neck. There he began to nibble and kiss along her shoulder and slender neck, licking up the side until he recaptured her lips in his own. The combination of his cock, his fingers sinking into the succulent flesh of her mounds, as well as her own stimulation of her clit soon grew too much for the Uzumaki as her body stiffened up and she cried into their kiss when another strong orgasm overcame her, her fluids coating his dick in her essence and dripping down the inside of her legs. Feeling weak she went limp in his grasp and could nothing when he threw her face down back onto the bed letting out a small moan when his shaft left her hole.

She was given no rest however as she felt his body press down onto her from behind and his thick fuckstick was once more shoved back into her snatch. Biting down on the pillow as he pummeled her pussy like a jackhammer she could tell he was eager for a final nut. His movements no longer had any rhythm as he focused solely on using her to get off, his harsh humping making her horny as he held her wrists down on the bed while he slammed into her ass repeatedly. This went on for awhile until finally after a few quick humps she felt him release inside for the final time making her cum as she let out a loud muffled scream into her pillow, their mixed cum once more leaking from her well fucked whorehole even before he pulled out his finally limp dick. Rolling to the side they both panted, taking deep breaths as they came down from their high.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Jumping from the unexpected shout Kushina turned to face her current lover as he leaped from the bed to her side, realization and panic were reflected in his cobalt eyes as he paced back and forth apologizing for his loss of control. "I am so sorry! I-I have no idea what happened! One moment everything was fine and the next I said all those things an-and,mm?"

Jin was cut off from his small rant when Kushina placed her finger on his lips, a wry smile spreading across her lips as she turned to face him. Her hair fell over one of her violet orbs as she giggled a little before replying,"No need to say sorry! To be honest you were one of the better lays I've had in a while. Which considering you were a virgin awhile ago is pretty damn good! That girl of yours is gonna be spoiled rotten in bed!"

"But-"

"BUT!,"Kushina loudly cut him off again,"If you want some advice then, here! First take it slow like we did earlier let her set the pace. Every girl is different so figure out what works best for her. Second, pace yourself. It was a good thing I was your first cause I'd think you'd accidentally ruin the poor girl! Now you know what to expect and can calm yourself if you feel like you're going too far. FINALLY! Go slow no need to rush the whole thing it may not be your first but it is hers. Make it last and make it good!"

Having sat back down on the bed the young was nodding along with her advice until a thought occurred making him scrunch up his face in thought before speaking.

"Um...Uzuma-"

"Kushina, no need for formalities at this point."

"Kushina-San. Wasn't that all basically the same advice just worded differently?"

Grinning Kushina playfully flicked his forehead drawing an,"Ow!" from the youth before she cheekily replied,"There's a very good and obvious reason for that punk! Hehe!"

Rubbing his forehead Jin could only blush at her correct statement and got up to get dressed after thanking her for everything. Having seen that it was practically the next day and he really needed to head out if he wanted to catch his ride home.

"Hey, it was good time for me too so I was happy to help! Now go get her tiger!,"was the red heads tired yet jovial reply encouraging him.

With one final smile before she fell asleep Kushina said to him,"Also, if things don't work out feel free to come find me again! I'll be happy to 'comfort' you sweetie! Until then see ya!" With that she sent off the happy teen with a kiss before settling in to rest up for more fun later on.

picked out from adultff org xd xd


End file.
